En Cinq Morceaux
by 6Lisa9
Summary: TRADUCTION. Série de 5 drabbles centrés sur le même univers alternatif : l'équipage du chapeau de paille est composé des onze Supernova.
1. Cinq drabbles

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voici la traduction de In Five Pieces de Phalanx. L'auteur avait fait un défis d'écriture : écrire 5 drabbles (aka 100 mots piles) sur un univers alternatif. J'ai donc suivi le défi! J'ai iun petit peu triché par contre : J'utilise le terme japonais (Mugiwaras) pour désigner l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

UA : Que ce serait-il passé si les Mugiwara étaient composés des Supernova?

Cette traduction est dédiée à Ukihime pour la remercier de m'avoir corrigé mes précédentes histoires. Merci encore!

Prochain chapitre : la semaine prochaine!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**1er Morceau : Baratie**

« J'me débarrasse de Don Krieg. On est quitte. Ca marche ? »

Zeff fusilla du regard la fille qui, en un repas, englouti toutes les réserves du Baratie. La destruction (accidentelle) de son navire par Krieg la laissa sans un sou pour payer ses dettes.

« Voleuse d'idées ! » bouda Luffy. Le serviteur, par obligation, dettes à rembourser oblige, allait proposer la même chose.

« Plus de dettes. » grogna Zeff, fatigué. « Juste débarrassez moi de Krieg ! »

Le combat expédié, le G_oing Merry_ s'éloigna laissant derrière elle des bébés en pleure et des débris flottants.

**2ème Morceau:L'île de Drum**

« Quand le Roi Wapol s'enfuit, un mystérieux docteur arriva sur l'île et exigea le château pour son... travail. »

A dit Dalton, il y a quelques heures déjà, quand Luffy arriva sur l'île de Drum cherchant un quelqu'un pouvant guérir Bonny. Maintenant, ils étaient en train d'escalader le glacier, l'homme-élastique s'agrippant avec l'énergie du désespoir pour atteindre le château au sommet.

Après plusieurs heures, écroulé au bord du ravin, épuisé et gelé, il supplia une figure noire proche du château :

«S... S'il vous plaît... Sauver ma nakama. »

Law sourit. « Fait moi confiance. Je suis médecin. »

**3ème Morceau : Alabasta**

Les trois Mugiwara regardèrent, incrédules, Monsieur Divide-By-Diez (second de Crocodile) sur le navire.

Law commençait à dégainer son nodachi quand Luffy dit, indifférent : « Oh, t'es pas mort ? »

« C'est d'ta faute si j'suis vivant. J'voulais mourir ! » riposta Monsieur « Divide-By-Diez » Drake. « J'ai nulle part où aller. Laisse moi être ton navigateur. »

« L'écoute pas Luffy ! » dit Bonney, se préparant à transformer Drake en Monsieur Divide-By-Zero.

« Ca va. » sourit le capitaine. « Il n'est pas mauvais. »

« Putain, un changement serait génial. J'suis médecin pas navigateur. »

**4ème Morceau : Skypiea**

« Cinq personnes seulement devait survivre » dit Enel. « Six restantes est donc problématique. »

« Tu m'as vu. » dit Urouge,se rendant visible, au dieu cinglé. « J'aimerais te parler de notre île natale. Celle que t'as détruit... de bilkan à bilkan. »

«Probabilités de survie. Combat individuel : 2%. Fuite : 5%. Union des forces : 43%. » dit sans intonation Basil Hawkins, son équipage condamné à dériver par nuage. « On devrait choisir l'option avec le plus de chance de survie. »

Bonney, Law et Drake se regardèrent, oubliant commodément Wiper.

« Travail d'équipe alors. »

**5ème Morceau : Enies Lobby**

« ...vaut mieux que je meurs... ils continuerons de me poursuivre ! » finit Drake, avouant son passé de contre-amiral.

Les quatre Mugiwara faisaient face aux deux prisonniers, Drake et Kidd, et à la Tour de la Justice.

« Hawkins. » dit Luffy. « Brûle le drapeau. »

Le « magicien » sortit un mouchoir blanc et l'enflamma ce qui mit feu au drapeau du Gouvernement Mondial.

« J't'ai pas encore entendu, Drake » cria Luffy. « Dis que tu veux vivre ! »

« Fais chier. » Kidd roula des yeux devant ce spectacle. « Vous êtes tellement...émotionnel. »


	2. Cinq droubles

Bonjour / bonsoir!

Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps à traduire. J'aimerais dire que je ne recommencerai pas mais je n'y crois pas trop...

Voici donc le 2ème chapitre de la série. Objectif : 200 mots par "drabble" cad des droubles!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**6ème Morceau : Le pont de l'hésitation**

« Il semblerait que votre dernière carte a été jouée. » le marine, retenu par la version empaillée de Hawkins, semblait être terrifié.

Le pont était détruit. Leur capitaine victorieux, mais à terre. Leur navire pour s'échapper était en flamme mais, quand tous espoirs semblaient perdus, le _Going Merry _était venu les sauver.

"Ils vont s'en prendre à Luffy en premier ! » hurla Dino-Drake, la gueule pleine de marine. «Il faut le faire tomber sur le Merry ! »

« Il est trop blessé pour être déplacé. » observa Law en « roomant » et « shambleant » des morceaux de corps assortis.

« Hey, Kidd ! Tu peux pas l'attirer où quelque chose ? » se plaint Bonney en faisant des bébés marines (Pas. Comme. Ça.).

« La ferme et saute, la Rose » Cela provoqua une série de juron de cette dernière. Malgré ça, une partie en métal du bateau se déplaça pour prendre Luffy des ruines de la tour et l'envoyer dans les bras de Urouge qui était déjà sur le Merry.

« Geez, gamin-élastique ! » geint Kidd pendant qu'ils s'échappaient. « Ça te tuerait de porter du métal de temps en temps ? »

**7ème Morceau: L'office des avis de recherche de la Marine**

Sur la table, devant Sengoku, se trouvait une pile d'avis de recherche récent.

« Ont déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial ! » Sengoku tremblait de rage. « … Ont mis le feu au drapeau. Enies Lobby rasé... contre-amiral Drake échappé ! »

« Wow ! Ils ont tous de chouettes chapeaux ! » fut l'utile contribution de Garp. «Cet équipage du Chapeau de Paille... Ils pourraient sûrement se renommer l'équipage aux chapeaux flashy sans problème. »

Sengoku lui lança un regard noir. « Monkey D. Garp, soit sérieux ! Ton petit-fils est à la tête d'un d'un des équipages pirates le plus dangereux de tout Grand Line ! » Il arracha les avis. « Regarde les ! Ils sont chacun suffisamment fort pour être eux-même capitaines ! »

« Drake, utilisateur de fruit zoan, on le connaît... Bonney, Law,Kidd... On a jamais défini leur fruit mais ils sont définitivement des paramécias. De même que leur capitaine Monkey D. Luffy. Le dernier membre, Urouge, on en sait pas grand chose. »

« Six sur sept... ça fait beaucoup d'enclumes. »

Sengoku eut le regard rêveur. « Si seulement ils pouvaient nous faciliter la tâche en faisant couler leur navire... »

**8ème Morceau : Water 7**

Les, ridiculement grosses, balles à canon de Garp allaient réduire en miettes le _Thousan__d__ Stormy_ pendant son premier voyage.

Pas si son charpentier avait son mot à dire.

« Hey, le dinosaure, tu te souviens du bouton rouge ? »

« Oui ? »

« Appuie sur le bouton rouge. »

Le navigateur n'eut pas l'air heureux mais il suivit les instructions du charpentier cinglé. Sans avertissements, le _Stormy_ décolla, son passage déclaré par le hurlement terrifier de ses passagers. Il atterrit avec un grand splash, hors d'atteinte.

Le navigateur et le charpentier clignèrent des yeux. Le pont était complètement vide de tous nakama.

« Woo hoo ! Ça a marché ! » cria de joie Kidd. « Je ne savais si ça allait fonctionner ou si ça exploserait. »

« Ohmondieuilestcingléetonaperdutoutlemonde... »brailla le navigateur, paniqué, en essayant frénétiquement d'enlever ses griffes de la rambarde.

Silence, puis...

Urouge émergea tel une baleine, un coéquipier à moitié noyé dans un chaque main, deux entre ses dents.

« Peut-être... »dit Drake très inquiet. « … qu'on devrait intégrer plus de non-utilisateur de fruit du démon dans l'équipage. »

Kidd, trop occupé à rire, réussit à dire « revanche pour les pantalons. »

**9ème Morceau : Thriller Bark**

« Si j'ai bien compris... » dit Kidd à Killer pendant que les autres Mugiwara se battaient contre Oars derrière lui. « Ce Shichibukai, Moria, a découpé ton ombre et l'a implantée dans un cadavre ? »

Kidd acquiesça.

« Et apparemment ça les ranime avec ta personnalité ? » intervint Law.

Kidd acquiesça encore une fois.

Law siffla impressionné. « Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pensé à ça ? C'est une brillante idée- »

« Garde tes expériences bizarres pour toi ! » le coupa grossièrement Kidd ce qui lui valu un geste peu sophistiqué de la part du médecin. Il se promis de le tuer dans son sommeil dans le futur. « Donc, dans quel corps Moria a mis ton ombre ? »

Killer pointa Oars, qui saccageait tout et balançait un zoan T-Rex par la queue.

Law et Kidd regardèrent Oars (qui maintenant s'amusait à étirer leur capitaine sans peur), puis Killer (qui restait sans bouger, impassible), puis de nouveau Oars (qui était maintenant occupé à faire un nœud avec l'homme-élastique et Hawkins sous sa forme de paille).

Important silence.

« Je peux voir la ressemblance » dit, enfin, Law.

« Surtout au niveau des cheveux » approuva Kidd.

**10ème Morceau : Les ruines de Thriller Bark**

L'onde sonore secoua l'île qui devint ruine.

Le chaos calmé, Kuma s'approcha de son but : Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Et cette fois, pas d'équipage pirate pour l'arrêter.

Qu'il croyait.

« ROOM ! »

« REPEL ! »

Kuma connut rapidement les désavantages d'être un cyborg fait de métal. Mais il n'était pas un Shichibukai pour rien. Même en étant magnétiquement propulsé vers la « chambre » de Law (sûrement pour être disséquer) il tira sur les deux intrus.

Ce qui les aurait réduit en charpie si Drake, très rapide car à moitié transformé, n'était pas intervenu.

« Ce Vegapunk... » grogna l'ancien contre-amiral alors qu'ils se relevaient péniblement. « … Il t'a ajouté le laser de Kizaru ? »

«M'en fou... Il ne prendra pas Luffy. » dit Bonney déterminée alors que Urouge et Killer apparaissaient derrière elle.

« Apapapa... C'est l'heure d'un rappel*. » Même si Apoo ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage, il les rejoignit pour les remercier de la libération de son ombre.

« Le destin n'est pas en ta faveur Kuma » dit Hawkins impassible alors qu'il sortait des ténèbres.

«Ouai. Tu t'es attaqué... »

«AU JACKPOT DE 1,5 MILLIARD DE BERRY ! »

* it's time for an encore : utilisé pour rappeler les acteurs sur scène de théâtre ou pour réclamer une autre chanson des chanteurs. Si vous avez une meilleur traduction, dites le moi !

Les rôles de chacun dans l'équipage :

Luffy = capitaine

Bonney = chef (mais elle mange la plupart de ce qu'elle prépare)

Law = médecin (c'est pourquoi tout le monde évite d'être malade)

Drake = navigateur (parce que c'est le seul suffisamment saint d'esprit pour ça)

Hawkins = clairvoyant (pas qu'archéologue soit tellement plus utile sur un bateau pirate)

Urouge = muscle et sauveur de vie (sans lui, ils seraient tous noyés)

Kidd = charpentier/mécanicien (mécanicien cinglé ayant inventé le _Thousand Stormy_ qui est une version plus noir du _Thousand Sunny_)

Killer = Gars avec des lames aiguisée (qui, notons le, sait aussi nager)

Apoo = musicien (Bink's sake le REEEEMIX!)

La position de second est plus ou moins divisé entre Bonney et Law


	3. Cind trebbles

**Question Réponses de l'auteur :**

**Q : Comment Luffy a pu obtenir le Going Merry sans Usopp ?**

A : Après que Gin se soit échappé du Baratie, il s'est retrouvé dans Syrup Village et l'a volé à Kaya. Il l'a utilisé pour retrouver Don Krieg. Quand celui-ci fut battu, c'était le seul navire encore en état, donc le récupérèrent.

**Q :Pourquoi Zoro n'a-t-il pas rejoint l'équipage dès le début comme dans l'histoire original ?**

A : Cela aurait sûrement était plus facile en effet et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas choisi cette approche. C'est censé être un défis d'écriture après tout, et je trouvais plus amusant d'explorer les conséquences s'il rejoignait l'équipage à la fin plutôt qu'au début. Je crois fermement que lorsqu'on écrit un UA on doit faire notre possible pour changer le plus possible les événement. Et bien que j'ai vu plusieurs histoires avec Zoro comme Second, il n'y en a pas beaucoup où s'est Bonney qui a ce rôle !

**Q : Bink Sake... The REMIX ?**

A : Demandez à Apoo quel est son rêve...

**11ème Morceau : la cour des sacrifices**

« Vous autres...avez intérêt à … finir ce combat. » haleta Kidd juste avant de s'évanouir.

Les corps jonchant la cour prouvaient qu'une terrible bataille avait eu lieu. Elle n'avait cependant pas été vaine car le Shichibukai était maintenant à genoux et à moitié manchot.

Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas de combattre et tira un laser de sa bouche sur Drake qui l'évita de peu. Ca concentration offrit une ouverture à Law qui enfouit son nodachi profondément dans son cou. L'explosion qui suivit envoya s'empaler le médecin sur des pics métalliques.

« LAW ! » hurla Drake, le dernier combattant encore debout.

« Il apparaît que c'est la fin. » Kuma était miraculeusement resté conscient.

Drake s'approcha du mourant. « Pour toi, peut-être. »

« Ton équipage est sévèrement blessé et ton médecin mourant. Laisse moi te faire une offre. »

Des yeux reptilien se plissèrent. « Qui est ? »

« Transmets un dernier message pour moi et je te transférerai toutes les blessures de ton médecin qui pourra ainsi sauver tes Nakama. »

Drake hésita, mais pas longtemps.

« Laisse moi choisir le lieu. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Law, complètement régénérer, regarda Drake se préparer à remplir sa part du marché.

« Ca va être ton enterrement. » avertit le médecin en tenant le message de Kuma.

« Law ? »

« Mm ? »

« Si je meurs... » Drake se renforça mentalement. « Interdiction de faire des expériences sur moi, de me cloner ou de réanimer mon corps, compris ? »

« D'accord... »

« Et interdiction aussi de me disséquer. »

« Allez ! »

« … Ou de me retirer des organes et de les mettre dans un bocal pour décorer. »

Law avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron.

« Rabat-joie » souffla-t-il.

**12ème Morceau : L'infirmerie du Diable**

« Bienvenue parmi les vivants ! » accueillit joyeusement Law alors que Drake ouvrait les yeux. Celui-ci était dans la pièce la plus effrayante du _ Thousand Stormy _: l'infirmerie/laboratoire/chambre-de-dissection de Law.

« Au cas où tu te poserais la question : tout le monde a survécu. T'as raté la fête on t'a pas garder de gâteau. On a quitter _Thriller Bark _ mais n'ayant pas de navigateur on a tourné en rond sans but. »

Le patient essaya de s'asseoir mais une vive douleur l'arrêta.

« Eeeet... pendant ta convalescence j'ai découvert que les zoans avaient d'incroyables capacités de régénération. Découvertes qui vont révolutionner le monde, ne crois tu pas ? Ce qui me rappelle... Et comment te sens tu ? »

« Ouch. »

« Parfait. Je dois aller informer notre cuisinière qu'elle peut commencer ton régime liquide qui doit durer quelques semaines. » dit Law en souriant maniaquement et se dirigeant vers le porte. « Oh, et je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop à propos de ce rein... tu as toujours l'autre. »

Drake resta un instant sans comprendre. Mais cela finit par arriver.

Il arracha les couvertures et vérifia. Sur son côté droit, une longue cicatrice chirurgical se fermait à l'aide de points de suture.

Son cri de désespoir pu être entendu jusqu'au nid-de-pie.

« Oh pour... » grogna Bonney dans la cuisine. « Law ! Que lui as-tu fais ? »

« Rien ? »

On ne peux pas dire que quelqu'un le cru.

« Trafalgar Law... » menaça Bonney après être aller voir. « Pourquoi y a-t-il un rein, seul, dans un vase, sur ton bureau ? »

« Oh, t'inquiètes ! C'est pas celui de Drake. »

« C'EST PAS CA LE PROBLEME ! » mugit Bonney « ARRETE DE TRAUMATISER NOTRE NAVIGATEUR ! »

**13ème Morceau : Archipel Sabaody**

Attendre devant un magasin de cartographie était le summum de l'ennui jusqu'à ce qu'un Tenryuubito décide de souiller la rue part sa présence.

Bonney haïssait les nobles mais, sachant pertinemment qu'un accident attirerait un amiral, elle se força a orchestrer la pseudo-mort d'un épéiste aux cheveux vert suffisamment cinglé pour essayer d'en tuer un.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à gronder l'idiot, Drake sortit du magasin. On pu entendre ses cartes s'écraser par terre.

« M. 6! »

« M. Vice-President, non Ex-Vice-President. »

C'est drôle, elle avait oublié que Drake était un officier de Baroque Works. Quand à l'épéiste...

« Toi! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu étais à Wiskey Peak ! »

_La première ville de Grand-Line qu'ils accostèrent les accueillit avec un concours de nourriture. Elle était deux assiettes de pâtes devant Luffy quand un boucan à l'extérieur stoppa la compétition._

_Un homme était assis, seul, sur le toit, silhouette visible au clair de lune._

_« C'est inacceptable. Avoir recours à la nourriture et la ruse pour récupérer une prime. »_

_« M-M. 6 ! » Bégaya leurs hôtes. « C'est deux là étaient trop dangereux et c'était le seul moyen... »_

_« Pas d'excuse » dit M. 6. « Je... vais essayer mes nouvelles épées. »_

_Luffy et elle profitèrent du chaos pour fuir l'île infestée de chasseur de primes._

« Donc t'es toujours avec ton idiot de capitaine ? » demanda l'ancien M. 6.

Bonney eut l'air énervée.

« Je te ferai savoir- » dit-elle froidement. « que notre capitaine, bien qu'idiot, a toujours plus de sens commun que toi : il SAIT qu'on attaque pas un Tenryuubito ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle aux enchères humaines, Law et Kidd regardaient, paresseusement, leur capitaine envoyer un Tenryuubito voler à travers la pièce déclenchant ainsi une catastrophe.

**14ème Morceau : Impel Down**

Hannyabal était sur les nerfs. Entre l'infâme Ace aux-Points-Ardents incarcéré en ce moment et les nouveaux pirates (Kizaru leur en avait envoyé 500 l'autre jour), Impel Down était en niveau d'alerte maximale.

Bizarrement, un bateau pirate était soudainement apparut dans les eaux proches de Impel Down et restait de façon inquiétante hors de porter de tire. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour s'approcher et restait juste là.

Naturellement, toute l'équipe de Impel Down essayait frénétiquement de comprendre la raison de sa présence.

« Vice-gardien, vous devriez écouter ça.» L'équipe de surveillance lui tendit un den-den-mushi noir qui écoutait les communications des pirates.

« … passe par devant, je prends le derrière... »

« … assure toi qu'elle reste en position... »

« …tu calmes les gars, je ne bouge pas d'un poil... »

« …c'est étroit là dedans... »

« ...Non non NON NON ! Tu ne le met pas comme ça dans le premier trou que tu vois !... Il faut bien l'aligner... »

« … soyer doux... Tu veux que ton équipement soit endommagé? »

« ...Voilà, c'est ça... maintenant tu peux augmenter la cadence... »

Hannyabal allait se tourner vers la sentinelle pour lui demander quelle de quelle chaîne louche il avait récupérer ça, quand celui qui s'occupait de l'écran hurla.

Une partie du mur de la section 5 avait été détruit révélant des intrus. Ils avaient creusé à travers le mur sous-marin. L'un utilisait une sorte de bulle spatiale bizarre pour empêcher l'eau d'inonder l'intérieur pendants que les autres libérer les quatre nouveaux prisonniers qui valaient tous plus de 100 million.

« … Mission accomplit Bonney ! » craquela le den-den-mushi noir. « Tu peux bouger le _Stormy_ maintenant. On se retrouve dans le sub comme convenu.»

Hannyabal hyper-ventila. Ca allait être une très mauvaise journée.

**15ème Morceau : Marineford**

Buggy, pirate, avait vécu maintes choses dans sa longue vie donc, vraiment, il n'aurait pas du être surpris lorsque, pendant la guerre contre Barbe Blanche, un bateau enduit sortit de l'océan.

« Hey ! Toi ! Amène Luffy ici ! » brailla du pont une fille aux cheveux roses.

« On prend le relais » ajouta un homme au chapeau en fourrure. « Laisse le moi, je suis médecin ! »

« Qui ... êtes vous ? » demanda Buggy, bouche bée.

Chacun apparut outré.

« ON EST L'EQUIPAGE DU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE, PUNAISE ! » hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

« Stupide...capitaine...attirant...l'attention... » grommela Kidd. « frimer... en direct... »

« Te plains pas. Sans ça on aurait jamais su où aller. » commenta le nouveau membre de l'équipage, Roronoa Zoro. Lui est Capone avait était recruté après le désastre de Shabaody. C'était grâce à eux qu'ils avaient pu sauver les autres membres emprisonnés.

« Luffy survivra ? »

« Dépend de Law »

« Ok, il est foutu »

« J'AI ENTENDU CA ! » vint un cri ennuyé de l'infirmerie.

Bonney pleurait toujours.

« J'arrive pas à croire que Barbe Blanche soit mort. »

« Les choses semblent lugubres. » dit Drake avec lassitude. «Sans Barbe Blanche, le Nouveau Monde deviendra une mer ensanglantée ou tous se battent pour le contrôle. »

« Et avec Barbenoir, je vois un future très ténébreux. » prédit Hawkins sinistre et impassible. « Des ténèbres si complète que nous n'y sommes que des étincelles vacillantes. »

Zoro claque ses épées sur le sol. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Si Barbenoir est les ténèbres, nous seront plus lumineux et plus fort. » Il s'arrêta, et eut un large sourire. « Nous seront la lumière d'un millier de soleils!»

«Nous serons... Supernovas ! »

**12th Morceau : Fin alternative**

« Laaaaaaaawwwwww ! » Son cri de désespoir pu être entendu jusqu'au nid-de-pie.

« Oh pour... » grogna Bonney dans la cuisine. « Law ! Que lui as-tu fais ? »

« C'ETAIT JUSTE UNE BLAGUE ! » protesta Law.

Mais, quand la cuisinière alla rassurer le navigateur que oui, il avait bien tous ses organes, le reste de l'équipage éclata de rire.

« Law...Tu es un véritable démon » dit Kidd difficilement entre deux crises.

**12th Morceau : Fin alternative 2**

« Oh pour... » grogna Bonney dans la cuisine. « Law ! Que lui as-tu fais ? »

« Je lui ai dit que tu avais mangé tout le gâteau. » rigola Law.

« Pauvre Drake, a pas eu de cake... » fredonna Apoo.

« Pourquoi... » grogna Bonney au milieu des pleurs de bébé. « suis-je la seule avec un sens commun ici ? »

**12th Morceau : Fin alternative 3**

« Trafalgar Law... » menaça Bonney après être aller voir. « Pourquoi y a-t-il un rein, seul, dans un vase, sur ton bureau ? »

« Oh, t'inquiètes ! C'est pas celui de Drake. »

« C'EST PAS CA LE PROBLEME ! » mugit Bonney « ARRETE DE TRAUMATISER NOTRE NAVIGATEUR ! »

Après qu'elle soit partit, Hawkins, qui tirait des cartes sur la tables, haussa un sourcil à Law.

Law essaya d'avoir l'air innocent.

« Rein explosé. Opération et retrait très nécessaire. »

Le sourcil se souleva un peu plus.

« Je me suis assuré qu'il soit proprement jeter.

Le clairvoyant plissa des yeux.

Law soupira. « D'accord, tu m'as eu. » C'était dure de berner des gens qui utilisaient des arts mystérieux pour obtenir leur information. « Proprement jeter... dans mon coffre. »

Additions dans les différents rôles de l'équipage :

Zoro : éclaireur (oui, vous avez bien lu)

Capone : Trésorier (détournement facile de fond)


	4. Le dernier morceau

Le dernier Morceau :

« La guerre était finie. D'après le bon sens, la défaite de Barbe Blanche aurait due annoncer un nouvel âge de paix.

Mais c'était il y a deux ans et les faits prouvaient le contraire. Au contraire, le monde semblait avoir sombrait encore plus dans le chaos.

« Le changement n'est jamais facile. » dit une des personnes assit à la table de conférence du gouvernement mondial. « Mais il est inévitable. »

« C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois » intervint un autre dirigeant dont les larges épaules recouvertes de métal allaient avec le nez aplatit. « Si les choses ont changé, elles ont changé pour le pire. Les pirates ne sont devenus que plus incontrôlables.

« Le problème est... » interrompit un autre, avec un e voix plus autoritaire. « les marines se sont ratés. Quand Barbeblanche est mort, ils ne se sont pas assurés que personne ne prendrait la relève. On aurait du briser le rêve dans l'œuf mais au lieu de ça les pirates ont maintenant une icône pour la nouvelle ère et ne se laisse pas décourager. » Il cracha le mot « icône », dégoûté.

« Une icône ? »demanda un autre roi, sa peau foncé indiquant qu'il venait d'une île aride. Il fronça les sourcils en répétant ce mot. « Voulez-vous dire Barbenoire ? »

Il y eu un silence dramatique dans l'attente de la réponse.

« Barbenoire ? Non. Beaucoup de pirate le haïssent autant qu'ils le craignent. La vraie menace est l'équipage qui a influencé la nouvel génération de pirates. »

« Et qui peuvent-ils bien être ? »demanda une jeune femme à la chevelure bleue ciel qui semblait être trop jeune pour faire partie des dirigeants mondiaux.

Un murmure parcourut la table. Les rumeurs, que tous avaient entendus, étaient répétées à voix basses. Tous connaissaient le noms qui était dans leur esprit, mais tous avaient peur de l'accepter. Finalement, la voix du président se fit entendre.

« Ceux que nous référons comme... »

« … ce petit équipage... »

« C'est Onze... »

« ...Onze... »

Le président se racla la gorge. « Oui, ceux sont D'EUX dont nous parlons. »

Il avala sa salive.

« Les Supernova Eleven* »

* * *

* Eleven signifie onze. Mais je trouve que ça sonne bizarre si je traduit entièrement le nom.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Voici le dernier chapitre de En Cinq Morceaux! L'auteur est en train d'écrire l'histoire complète de cet univers cependant je n'envisage pas de le traduire (si ça intéresse quelqu'un).

Je m'excuse pour le délai entre les parutions. Je n'ai juste pas du tout eu le temps de traduire quoique se soit depuis un long moment. Je m'excuse aussi pour le niveau de traduction, j'ai un peu perdu la main. Je reviendrai surement plus tard dessus pour corriger, mais pour le moment je vais me concentrer sur rattraper mon retard.

Bonne semaine à tous et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!

Lisa


End file.
